Star Llega a la Tierra
Star Llega a la Tierra (Star Comes to Earth en E.U.A) es el primer episodio de la primera temporada de Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal, y el primer episodio de la serie en general. El episodio fue emitido por primera vez como un avance especial en Disney Channel el 18 de Enero del 2015. Sinopsis Como dicta la tradición, en el decimocuarto cumpleaños de Star Butterfly ella recibe la Varita Mágica, pero sus padres preocupados de que no está lista para tal responsabilidad la envían a un lugar que consideran seguro - la Tierra. Trama thumb|left|230px|Star recibe la varita En el Reino de Mewni , en su decimocuarto cumpleaños, la princesa Star Butterfly está a punto de recibir la Varita Mágica real de sus padres, el rey y la reina. Ella saluda deslizándose por un carril de la escalera, arruinando un retrato de familia, domando un unicornio salvaje, y en estampida, dirige al unicornio a través de la sala del trono. Durante la ceremonia, la reina le dice a Star que la varita es una gran responsabilidad y debe mantenerse fuera de las manos de las fuerzas del mal, Star toma la varita y le asegura a su madre que podrá manejarlo, por desgracia, accidentalmente se las arregla incendiar el reino en menos de un día. El rey y la reina deciden enviar a la Star a distancia. Star tiene miedo de que la envíen a El Reformatorio St. Olga para Princesas Caprichosas, pero en su lugar, sus padres la están enviando a la Tierra, donde puede aprender a usar sus poderes y mantenerla segura, El siervo Manfred utiliza un par de Tijeras Dimensionales para cortar y abrir un portal a la Tierra. Star dice adiós a Mewni y Buff Frog, el siervo de Ludo mira y se ríe. thumb|230px|Star es enviada a la TierraEn la Academia Echo Creek en la Tierra, el Rey y la Reina convencen al director Skeeves de inscribir a Star (con un soborno de un cofre lleno de oro y joyas). Asesoran al director que proporcione a Star un guía, por lo que el director nombra al "Chico seguridad" Marco Díaz. A medida que Marco descontento muestra a Star los alrededores de la escuela, él menciona que le gustaría un poco de peligro en su vida, Star usa su varita para convertir una mariposa en un monstruo alado para sorpresa del chico. Después Star le dice quién es y Marco, asustado por sus poderes, da por concluido el recorrido y se va. thumb|left|230px|Star le revela a Marco de donde provieneCuando llega a su casa , Marco se encuentra a Star hablando con sus padres quienes le dicen que Star se quedará con ellos durante su tiempo en la Tierra. Star se gana inmediatamente al señor y la señora Díaz por su personalidad optimista, y cuando Marco menciona cachorros Star tiene la idea de usar su varita para crear una camada cachorros, a pesar de que terminan siendo cachorros que disparan lasers. Cuando Marco le muestra a Star su a habitación, Buff Frog observa desde afuera. Él usa las tijeras dimensionales para viajar a un castillo oscuro y le informa al villano Ludo sobre la ubicación de Star. thumb|230px|Marco se molesta con star En la Tierra, Star usa su magia para ampliar su habitación en un gran loft de castillo. Cuando Marco desearía tener una habitación similar, Star intenta hacer una para él, pero crea accidentalmente un agujero negro que lo absorbe todo en su habitación. Al darse cuenta de la frustración de Marco, ella trata de animarlo haciendo un pequeño sol en su cabeza, pero se convierte en una nube de lluvia. Harto, Marco decide que si Star se queda, el se va. Saliendo por la ventana y cayendo en una pila de cactus, Marco se aleja con ira. thumb|left|230px|Marco defiende a Star de los soldados de ludoEsa noche, fuera del Stop & Slurp, Marco intenta solicitar recambios de bebida de los transeúntes debido a su nube de lluvia hace que le prohíban la entrada. Star parece , se desace de su nube de lluvia y pide disculpas por incomodarlo, diciendo que ella va a encontrar otra familia con la cual vivir. De pronto, Marco da cuenta de la llegada de Ludo y sus secuaces. Ludo ordena a sus esbirros atacar a Star, pero Marco la protege con una demostración de karate. Star y Marco hicieron equipo hasta derrotar a los secuaces de Ludo. Ludo admite la derrota y reúne a sus secuaces inútiles a través de un portal dimensional, jurando vengarse de Star antes de desaparecer. thumb|230px|Star abrazando a MarcoMarco está impresionado con su trabajo en equipo con Star y a su vez Star admite que él tiene razón. Poniendose en serio de nuevo, Star va a empacar sus pertenencias. Sin embargo, Marco la detiene rápidamente y dice que si ella quiere quedarse con su familia, Star le da las gracias con un abrazo, los dos van vuelta a casa, Marco está emocionado de pelear más contra las fuerzas del mal, y Star se burla de su personaje de "hombre salvaje". Personajes *Star Butterfly (Debut) *Marco Díaz (Debut) *Rey Butterfly (Debut) *Reina Butterfly (Debut) *Ludo (Debut) *Director Skeeves (Debut) *Sr. Díaz (Debut) *Sra. Díaz (Debut) *Manfred (Debut) *Maestra Calavera (Debut) *Perritos Láser (Debut) *Jackie (Debut) (Cameo) *Narvales (Debut) *Secuaces de Ludo (Debut) **Sapo Toro (Debut) Canciones *Meet Ludo *Stop n' Slurp Showdown *Hugs Curiosidades *Este es el ultimo episodio en que se ve a la Maestra Calavera como una humana obteniendo su nueva forma de troll a partir de Match Maker. *Muchos de los personajes principales y menores hacen su primera aparición en este episodio, incluyendo a Star, Marco, cada uno de sus padres, Ludo, los secuaces de Ludo, y los Perritos Láser. **También algunos de los estudiantes que aparecieron el Tema de Apertura, tienen apariciones de fondo sentados en clase de Marco, entre ellos están: un chico rubio, una chica de pelo negro con un sombrero verde, y una niña de pelo rubio con ojos azules y una raya en el cabello. Galería Videos Star vs the Forces of Evil - NEW FOOTAGE for JANUARY 18 Star vs the Forces of Evil - Special Preview on January 18th! Referencias En:Star Comes to Earth Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 1